Si Kakak Ketua MOPD
by leejegun
Summary: Tahun ajaran baru di SMA yang berlika liku asyik buat Jaehyun dan kawan-kawan. Ups... ada kisah jatuh cintanya juga. Warning! Bxb, typo(s) dimana mana, pairing suka-suka author #JohnJae #NCT #SEVENTEEN #BTS #ASTRO #GOT7 dont like? Read please, siapa tau kalau udah read jadi like
1. Chapter 1

Si kakak ketua MOPD-

Cast : NCT, BTS,SEVENTEEN,ASTRO,GOT7

Genre : Humor, School life, Friendship, AU, sedikit romance

Summary : Tahun ajaran baru di SMA yang berlika liku asyik buat Jaehyun dan kawan-kawan. Ups... ada kisah jatuh cintanya juga.

WARNING! Diangkat dari kisah nyata author dengan berjuta hiperbola didalamnya. YAOI, boyslove, typo(s), pairing suka-suka author, bahasa non baku dan non ngertiable, cerita amburadul, tidak ada keuntungan lain setelah membaca fanfiction ini selain ketawa.

.

.

.

KRIIINGGGG...

Jam 4 pagi. Dulu-dulu, gak dulu banget sih pokoknya sebelum hari ini, kalau jam 4 sampai jam 7 itu Jaehyun pasti masih bercinta sama selimut lembutnya diatas kasur, tapi hari ini gak bisa.

"Jay sayang bangun yuk, kan kemaren pas techmeet itu dikasih tau sama kakak tingkatnya harus nyampe sekolah jam 5 subuh"

Jessica Jung, ibunya Jaehyun yang paling cantik guncang-guncang badan Jaehyun, ngebangunin anak ganteng tapi gembulnya.

"iya mama... bentar lagi" jawab Jaehyun sambil ngulet.

"nanti telat, di hukum jalan jongkok gimana coba?"

OH IYA... Jaehyun langsung ubah posisi jadi duduk. "tapi mama... Jay gak usah mandi ya.. soalnya dingin"

"nanti bau loh kan kemaren sore abis main bola sama Jungkook sama Mingyu, mau tidur lupa mandi ih bau asem gini, sayang"

Jaehyun cium-cium keteknya, ehehe iya juga dia bau asem.

"Jay mandi ya... nanti mama siapin barang buat mos nya"

.

.

Jaehyun keluar dari gerbang rumahnya lengkap dengan dasi pete, tali sepatu sebelah merah debelah putih dan pake topi dari tempat berkat warna hijau tua. Duh... jalan sekitaran rumahnya masih sepi gini. Mau balik lagi minta dianterin mama, dia gengsi juga kan soalnya tadi udah ditawarin tapi nolak dengan sok nya bilang "Jay kan udah SMA mama... gausah dianter-anter, udah gede". Jadi nyesel deh..

Didepan gardu listrik, Jaehyun liat ada sosok tinggi item dandan kaya orang gila dadah dadah kearah dia. Kalau gak inget punya temen yang namanya Kim Mingyu dan punya penampakan kaya yang disebutin tadi, Jaehyun pasti udah lari balik lagi kerumah dan langsung minta di rukyah.

"lama banget jalan nya ih" kata Mingyu, sobatnya dari jaman masih jadi embrio.

"ini udah cepet tau! Jungkook mana?" tanya Jaehyun celingukan nyari sahabat kepompongnya satu lagi.

"dia berangkat sama si kakak judes" jawab Mingyu sambil jalan samping temennya

Jaehyun nengok ke Mingyu "kok kak Wonu rajin banget berangkat pagi?"

"dia panitia MOPD, Jay. Bayangin coba panitia kita semuanya punya muka kaya si kak Wonu, serem anjir"

"serius semua kayak kak Wonu? Senggol bacok semua dong?"

"doain aja kita dapet pendamping kelas yang gak kaya dia lah, serem gila dijudesin sepanjang masa MOS"

Jaehyun Cuma ngangguk ngangguk aja. Mereka terus jalan sampe ke halte bus.

"kenapa sih kamu ga sama mama aja?" jangan heran kalau Mingyu juga manggil Jessica dengan sebutan 'mama', karena emang udah deket dari kecil jadi mereka punya slogan mama mu mama ku juga, papa ku papa ku juga, kakak mu yang jutek ya punya mu aja (ini khusus buat Jungkook yang punya kakak mirip kak Ros).

"kamu sendiri kenapa gak dianter bunda?"

"bunda masih tidur, biasa lah... kerjaan ayah bikin bunda begadang"

Jaehyun cuma 'O' aja, dia udah ngerti kok maksud Mingyu.

.

.

.

"kalian sarapan dulu ya? Kok lama banget sih 5 menit lagi suruh baris nih!" Jungkook kacak pinggang di deket pohon rada jauh dari gerbang sekolah.

"ciye nungguin kita hahahaha" kata Mingyu sambil rangkul Jungkook "setia banget sih, aku pacarin juga nih lama-lama"

"najis tralala trilili, ayok cepetan nanti suruh jalan bebek" jawab Jungkook sambil geret kedua lengan temen beda warnanya, yang satu kaya kertas A4 baru, yang satu lagi kaya kertas ujian hasil daur ulang wkwkwk. Tapi itulah persahabatan mamen, gak liat ras, warna kulit dan lain-lain yang penting saling mengerti dan asyik.

.

"yang cowok semua baris sebelah kanan, yang cewek sebelah kiri cepetan! Satu, dua..."

Perintah seorang kakak berotot yang ada diatas mimbar upacara. Jaehyun, Jungkook sama Mingyu langsung melipir masuk barisan ke sebelah kanan, kayak yang disuruh si kakak.

"eh itu bolot! Kedengeran gak sih yang cowok kanan cewek kiri! Kamu berkelamin ganda ada ditengah tengah?" teriak si kakak berotot tadi sama satu orang cowok kikuk yang pake kacamata dan keliatan bingung di tengah-tengah lapang.

"huwoy! Cepet ke kanan bego!" kakak cewek yang pake rok pendek dan mukanya gak bersahabat banget narik lengan si cowok kikuk tadi.

"Jay... serem..." si Mingyu mengkeret ngumpet belakang punggung Jaehyun, padahal mah percuma, ya wong badan dia lebih gede, lebih tinggi dari Jaehyunnya.

"jangan ribut tem, kata si kakak yang penting kita gak terlalu cantik, gak terlalu ganteng, gak terlalu menarik, gak terlalu bandel, ah pokoknya asal kita gak menarik perhatian dan gak bikin masalah, mereka gaakan ganggu kita" jelas Jungkook sok tenang, padahal dari awal masuk gerbang aja mukanya udah pucat pasi.

.

Sekarang waktunya upacara pembukaan setelah dengan tidak berfaedahnya mereka disuruh berdiri dilapangan selama 2 jam gak ngapa-ngapain, Cuma dibentak-bentak doang, yang nguap aja dibentak, Mingyu jadi korban tadi gara-gara nguap lebar gak sengaja. Barokah banget jadi anak baru

Ini kapan selesai? Tungkai Jaehyun sudah lelah menanggung berat badannya, mulai sore ini dia kudu diet fiks. Jaehyun ini gak gendut sih, Cuma berisi aja kaya Jungkook, berdaging gitu wkwkwk.

.

"kelas 10 ips 1 ngikut sama kak Joshua sama kak Uji"

"kelas 10 ips 2 ngikut sama barisan kak Doyoung sama kak Youngjae"

"kelas 10 ips 3..."

"kelas 10 ipa 1 ikut sama kak Ten sama kak Hoshi"

Jaehyun diam membatu, dia membeku.

"woy Jae! Itu 10 ipa 1 udah pada jalan" Mingyu goyang goyang tangan Jaehyun yang masih membeku ngeliat ke mimbar upacara.

"eh? Aku ipa 1 ya? Jungkook mana?"

"Jungkook kan ips 1, udah dari jaman dinasti warior dia ke kelas, udah duluan tau! Kamu sih dari tadi diem aja, udah sana ikutin barisan yang ada kakak kelas bogel imutnya" ini si Mingyu baru sehari jadi anak baru aja udah berani ngata-ngatain kakak kelas.

"kelas 10 ipa 2..."

"kelas 10 ipa 3 ikut barisan kak Wonu sama kak Taeyong"

"mampus aing dapet si kak Jutek" kata Mingyu ngebisik ke si Jaehyun sebelum dia pergi.

Sementara Jaehyun, raganya aja yang udah ngejauh. Kupingnya masih tajem dengerin suara indah milik si kakak yang lagi bagi-bagi kelas itu. Siapa tadi namanya? Duh Jaehyun lupa gara-gara keasyikan liatin muka gantengnya.

Hmmm... Jaehyun bersenandung dalem hati sambil jalan senyum-senyum sendiri.

Eh?

Jaehyun celingukan pas nyampe tikungan kelas.

"10 ipa 1 yang mana ya? Duh... tadi kakak bogel imut yang kata Mingyu mana ya?"

"siapa yang bogel imut?" kata suara dari belakang Jaehyun

"itu loh... yang megang anak kelas 10 ipa 1"

Jaehyun ngebalik dan liat ada makhluk setinggi dagu dia lagi sidekap sok galak sambil melototin mata

"saya?"

Mampus! Jaehyun baru ngeuh kalau makhluk tadi pake Ban lengan warna merah ada tulisan "PANITIA" pasti ini yang dari tadi dia panggil 'bogel imut'

"siapa kamu berani-beraninya manggil saya bogel imut? Belum pernah ngerasain berenang bareng si manis jembatan ancol ya? Push up 10 ronde, satu rondenya 10 push up, sekarang!"

Kan, Jaehyun mah sial aja kalau ngikutin Mingyu.

.

.

.

"bebeb bebebkuhh... kangen kaliaaannn umumumumu"

Jungkook sama Jaehyun langsung mual berjamaah.

"apaan sih tem ih, malu maluin" kata Jungkook. Oh iya lupa, 'tem' itu nama panggilan sayang buat Mingyu khusus special dari sobat-sobat nya yaitu 'item', padahal mah Mingyu gak item-item banget kok dia aja yang salah tempat dari kecil mainnya sama dua orang berkulit putih kebangetan, jadi dia keliatan keling sendiri.

"kamu sih Kook, dibilang ambil ipa aja malah ambil ips kan kita jadi beda gedung bertiga, mana aku sama si Jaehyun aja gak sekelas"

"males tau gak sih bosen dari jaman tk sekelas mulu sama kalian. Kamu gak bosen apa? Tiap hari liatnya Jaehyun lagi yang makin hari pipinya makin empuk, liat nya kamu lagi yang makin hari makin item"

"iya Kook, bully aja aku sesuka hati mu, kamu putih aku penuh noda"

Jaehyun sih senyam senyum aja liat dua tingkah temennya ini, dia udah terlalu biasa.

"eh tadi aku udah dapet temen baru, kocak anjir dia wkwkw mancung juga kaya aku" curhat Mingyu sembari mereka jalan ke arah halte bus di depan

"aku juga udah punya temen baru dia juga kocak deh tinggi juga kaya kamu, satu lagi itu dia rada cerewet tapi imut, kalau Jay udah punya temen baru?" tanya Jungkook

"hm... udah kok, temen sebangku aku, dia pendiem banget tapi keliatannya sih pinter, lumayan lah buat nyontek pr hahaha eh sama ada lagi dua orang dibangku depan, dua duanya imut tapi rada ogeb gitu wkwkwk"

Mingyu sama Jungkook ketawa denger cerita temennya yang paling putih.

"eh Jay, kok baju kamu kotor sih depannya?" kata Jungkook sambil bantu kibas kibas debu di kemeja sekolah Jaehyun

"ini semua gara-gara si item tuh"

"lah kok aku?"

"gara-gara aku gak sengaja ikutan kamu manggil si kak Ten bogel imut, di hukum push up aku"

Bukannya kasian, atau mengucapkan bela sungkawa basa-basi, si Jungkook sama Mingyu malah ngetawain temen sejawatnya itu sepuas puasnya sampe rasanya urat leher udah pada berontak mau putus. Sialan.

.

.  
.

"ya ampun anak mama kucel banget sayang"

Biasanya, ini biasanya ya.. si Jaehyun kalau udah dibilang kucel dia bakalan marah, soalnya bagi dia yang kucel itu Mingyu, dia mah bersih wangi yaa.. sori sori. Tapi khusus hari ini, dia biasa aja, malah masih bisa senyum ke mama nya dan pamit mandi dengan baik-baik.

"si Jay kenapa ya?"

.

Jam 9 malem, udah selesai mandi udah makan malem bareng mama papa juga, sekarang waktu nya Jaehyun tidur.

Dia rebahan dikasur natep langit-langit kamernya yang ditempelin bintang yang nyala warna hijau kalau lampu kamernya mati.

Senyum.

"kakak tinggi itu namanya siapa ya..."

Jaehyun ngeguling ke kiri, peluk bantal guling nya masih sambil senyum-senyum, "pokoknya selama aku belum tau nama dia, aku panggil kak Jangkung aja deh ehehehe"

Merem, Jaehyun inget-inget lagi pas di lapangan upacara waktu si kak 'Jangkung' lagi pidato dan ngebagiin pendamping kelas. Ya lord... waktu siang itu muka ganteng dia diterpa sinar matahari gitu aaaaaaaa... ganteng banget sasuke aja kalah gantengnya.

Bikin Jaehyun gila aja sih tuh kakak.

Pokoknya besok Jaehyun harus tau si kakak Jangkung itu namanya siapa.

.

.

.

"Kook, Mingyu mana ya? Udah jam setengah 5 belum nongol nih"

Jungkook celingukan disekitaran situ "iya Jay, kalau 5 menit lagi belum dateng tinggal aja deh, nanti kita ikutan telat"

"iya deh, kita tunggu di pohon kemaren aja ya deket sekolah, yuk Kook"

"HEII TUNGGUINNNN!"

Mingyu dateng sambil ngos-ngosan

"Mingyu kenapa? Nih minum dulu" Jaehyun nyodorin botol minum tupperware nya.

"aku telat bangun, semalem nge dotA ehehehe" kata Mingyu sambil cengengesan

"yeuh ni anak lagi MOS masih sempet aja nge dotA kamu... nih, elap dulu tuh keringetnya" tinggal Jungkook yang nyodorin segepok tissue.

"hayuk cabut ah, aku ga mau di hukum sama kak Ten, dia udah ada dendam sama aku soalnya"

.

.

.

"aduh Jaehyun... bagus banget ya itu sabuknya, mau jadi poto model?"

Bener kan firasat Jaehyun, kalau mereka sampe telat, dia pasti bakal abis sama kak Ten.

"liat deh Joy, sabuknya warna merah hahaha si Jaehyun ini pengen nyanyi you know me so well" kata Ten lagi sambil dengan muka tengilnya mainin sabuk Jaehyun, padahal Jungkook aja pake sabuk warna ijo gak di permasalahin kok, dasar si bogel.

"apa kamu melotot melotot hah? Berani sama senior?" kata kak Joy bentak Mingyu. Kak Joy ini mukanya aja cantik imut sekali bentak cowok segede Mingyu aja langsung kicep pengen nangis.

"kamu lagi! Rambut disisirin gak sih? Sengaja pengen nampil sama bogoshipo band?" kata kak Joy kembali mencerca anak orang, entah siapa Jaehyun dkk gak kenal.

"siapa nama kamu oy!" kata satu kakak tingkat lagi yang baju nya sangat tidak rapi.

"Bambam kak" jawab orang yang tadi rambutnya di tarik tarik kak Joy.

"kamu siapa? Itu yang tinggi keling" tanya si kakak yang bergajulan tadi

"saya Mingyu kak"

Kakak tadi beralih ke Jungkook "kamu ini adiknya Wonu ya?"

Jungkook ngangguk takut-takut. "masa adeknya ketua dewan disiplin telat sih?"

Tuh kan, Jungkook tuh paling gak suka kalau udah kayak gini, kesannya dia mencoreng nama baik kakaknya gitu, padahal kan kak Wonu gak salah apa-apa.

"maaf kak, tadi busnya ngetem dulu" jawab Jungkook sambil pengen nangis.

"udah gak usah cengeng ah, kamu siapa?" si kakak tadi beralih ke Jaehyun

"itu Jaehyun ka Yut, yang kemaren ngatain aku bogel imut" anjir si kak Ten ini dasar tukang wadul, makin dalam bahaya lah Jaehyun.

"oh... ini adek kelas yang baru sehari udah berani ngatain senior? Tau gak kamu jadi trending topic di grup chat panitia MOPD? Dasar gak sopan"

Apa tadi katanya? Jaehyun jadi trending topic di grup chat panitia MOPD? Mpos... nama dia pasti udah jelek banget di mata panitia-panitia lain, termasuk... si kakak 'Jangkung' pasti dia juga nyangka Jaehyun tukang ngehina orang.

Muka Jaehyun langsung ditekuk, awas aja si kak Ten. Dia musuh abadi Jaehyun mulai sekarang.

.

.

.

"Jaehyun mengapa murung sekali?"

Jaehyun yang tadi lagi nunduk sekarang liatin mata temen sebangkunya yang ganteng tapi culun, Eunwoo.

"kan aku bilang kemaren, panggilnya Jay aja, Nu"

Eunwoo benerin kaca matanya "eh iya, Nunu melupakan hal itu. Lalu sekarang, mengapa kamu terlihat murung?"

Capek ya dengerin Eunwoo ngomong, pake bahasa baku semua jadi kalimat sederhana aja berasa panjang gitu... tapi gapapa deh lagian ganteng, perhatian dan pinter kok cocok jadi temen.

"kemaren kan yang aku ngatain kak Ten, semua panitia udah tau masaaaa"

"mengapa bisa begitu?"

"aku yakin kak Ten ember, soalnya kata kak Yuta, anak kelas 3 yang tadi pagi ngehukum aku itu aku lagi jadi trending topic di grup chat panitia huhuhuhu"

"ya ampun, mengapa kak Ten sangat tega berbuat ini, aku kira dia akan melupakannya dalam waktu semalam"

"keliatan sih mukanya, muka minta di gaplok nyebelin ih"

Eunwoo pukpuk bahu temen sebangkunya "yasudah Jay, kamu yang sabar dan tabah ya dalam menjalani ini semua" tring... Eunwoo senyum

YA AMPUN SENYUMNYA MANIS BANGETTT AAAA MIMISAAAN /ini author bukan Jaehyun yang lebay wkwkwk/

"iya Nu, makasih ya"

"sama-sama teman ku, jangan bersedih lagi ya" kata Eunwoo terus dia baca buku lagi

.

"Nunu lagi baca apa?" tanya orang yang duduk di depan bangku Jaehyun

"ah.. ini adalah novel Winwin, aku hendak menyelesaikannya hari ini juga. Karena ini waktu istirahat jadi aku bisa membacanya" jawab Eunwoo sambil senyum

"novel apa?" kata seorang lagi yang duduk sebelah Winwin, didepan Eunwoo.

"ini novel tentang cinta, Minghao. Ceritanya sangat menyentuh hati dan sanubari"

"judulnya apa?" Jaehyun lama lama kepo juga sama buku bersambul coklat yang dari kemaren di baca sama Eunwoo pas istirahat

"Ketika cinta bertasbih buku ke satu"

An to the Jir...

TBC

Aaaaaa... akhirnya Jegun bisa mewujudkan mimpi bikin 97line satu angkatan dalam satu ff wkwkw. Aku cinta semua 97line ^^ cinta Mingyu cinta Jungkook cinta Eunwoo cinta Bambam cinta Winwin cinta Minghao cinta Yugyeom cinta Dokyum dan yang pasti dan selamanya, cinta Jaehyun wkwkwkw...

Maaf yaa buat yang terlanjur buka dan baca ff ini wkwkwk gak berfaedah banget yaaaa T,T

O iya, ff satunya itu satu chap lagi, tapi dengan kurang ajar, Jegun malah hadir dengan ff baru yang berchapter lagi huhuhu semoga ada yang suka yaaa... dan semoga pada sabar nunggu chapter akhir ff yang satunya.

Kritik dan saran yang kalian tulis dalam kolom komentar diharap akan bisa memperbaiki ff Jegun selanjutnya, jadi jangan sungkan tinggalkan beberapa baris kalimat di kolom komentar ^^

Untuk karakter dari ff ini, semuanya ooc banget yaa sesuai bayangan Jegun gitu, maaf kalau biasnya Jegun nistakan, bukan sengaja kok, lagian semua cast di ff ini bias Jegun jadi gak mungkin Jegun nistain twkwkw /maruk/

Mohon maaf kalau ada yang tersinggung sama tulisan Jegun

Review jangan lupaa

Karena jadi silent readers itu enak, tapi dosa ^^

I LOVE YOU

I LOVE JUNG JAEHYUN TOO

LEEJEGUN


	2. Chapter 2

Si kakak ketua MOPD-

Cast : NCT, BTS,SEVENTEEN,ASTRO,GOT7

Genre : Humor, School life, Friendship, AU, sedikit romance

Summary : Tahun ajaran baru di SMA yang berlika liku asyik

buat Jaehyun dan kawan-kawan. Ups... ada kisah jatuh

cintanya juga.

WARNING! Diangkat dari kisah nyata author dengan berjuta

hiperbola didalamnya. YAOI, boyslove, typo(s), pairing suka-

suka author, bahasa non baku dan non ngertiable, cerita

amburadul, tidak ada keuntungan lain setelah membaca

fanfiction ini selain ketawa.

.

.

.

.

"Ya ampun Jaehyun? Diapain sama si bantet?" Mingyu kaget pas liat temen snow white nya keluar kelas pake sarung. Iya sarung. Sadis banget kan? Gatau juga itu sarung punya siapa.

Yang ditanya merengut terus bilang "Sebel aku ah, balik gimana nih malu kaya abis sunatan"

"Yaudah gini aja, kita ke gedung ips susulin Jungkook terus..."

"Eh gila kali ke ips ini aku keluar kelas aja malu banget tem ah gamau gamau"

Lagi debat depan kelas, tiba-tiba keluar juga 3 makhluk ganteng tapi berdandan aneh, yang satu pake kerudung di cadarin berbahan sarung kotak coklat cap gajah duduk, yang satu pake jenggot-jenggotan kaya dari sapu ijuk dan yang satu lagi pake jaket dikepala sok-sokan dijadiin rambut panjang iklan shampoo. Ini kenapa coba?

Sosok tinggi yang pake kerudung bercadar ala-ala putri mesir buka cadarnya. Itu Eunwoo. Iya, cowok kalem yang bahasanya baku semua kaya isi kbbi. "Maaf kan aku wahai kawan-kawanku. Nunu tidak menyangka bahwa akhirnya akan jadi seperti ini"

"Ntar dulu ntar dulu... ini kalian lagi pada kenapa sih? Dihukum atau emang inisiatif pake ginian?" Mingyu bingung dong, ini mereka pada sedeng berjamaah atau gimana?

"Ini semua gara gara diriku wahai kau temannya Jaehyun yang belum aku kenal"

Mingyu bengong tapi dia nunggu lanjutan cerita jelmaan makalah bahasa Indonesia ini menjelaskan

"Jadi, ketika waktu istirahat telah berakhir sekitar 3 jam yang lalu, kami berempat masih bersama-sama fokus membaca buku ku yang sangat menyentuh hati dan sanubari, kami tidak sadar bahwasanya waktu istirahat telah berakhir sekitar 10 menit dan kak Ten pun kak Hoshi telah memasuki kelas, kami..."

"Stop, aku capek dengernya Nu, kamu mau cerita apa bikin pidato isi novel sih? Jadi gini tem, tadi tuh kita ke gep gak dengerin si boncel ngomong karena terlalu asyik baca novel akhirnya kita dihukum suruh bikin drama 'ketika cinta bertasbih', aku jadi Furqan, si Winwin jadi Azzam, Minghao jadi Eliana sama si Nunu jadi Anna"

"Wadafak seriusan si bogel imut suruh kalian gitu? Kecil-kecil sadis ya dia wkwkwk" kata si Mingyu malah ngakak "Furqan pake sarung?"

"Kan ceritanya di ubah seenak jidat sama duo boncel Ten Hoshi tem, orang dicerita si Furqan hiv tadi drama disuruh si Furqan salah kena sunat edan" jawab Jaehyun

"Lalu, aku juga mendapat peran yang tidak masuk akal, Anna Althafunisa kan tidak berniqab, yang berniqab itu Aisyah huh sepertinya kak Ten dan kak Hoshi tidak rajin membaca novel"

Sumpah, keluhan si Eunwoo gak penting penting banget

"Hahahahaha"

Ini siapa yang ngakak? Siapa? Siapa?

Itu si Winwin sama Minghao

"Kamu tau gak? itu jaket aku belum dicuci sebulan terus bekas dipakek sama kakek aku buat jemur kolor lho..kok ditempelin di rambut ih joyok hahahaha" kata Winwin ngetawain temen sebangkunya

Jaket. Dipakek. Jemur. Kolor?

Winwin ini kayaknya punya keinginan terpendam jadi komika internasional deh. Ngakakin jangan? Wkwkwk

"Win pangkat dua juga, itu sapu pas tadi pagi aku pake buat bersihin tai kotok lalat lho kok ditempelin di janggut hahahaha"

Tai. Kotok. Lalat?

Karena ini yang ngomong Minghao jadi kita iyain aja ya biar seneng wkwkwkwk

*Kotok kan artinya ayam*

Mingyu senggol-senggol siku sobat kepompongnya. "Temen mu kurang waras semua ya?"

"Iya emang, kan kamu juga" Jawab Jaehyun cuek

"Eh.. Jay honey, tunggu ayo jemput si yayang Jungkook"

Jaehyun misuh-misuh sambil jalan nyincing sarung "jijik Mingyuuu jijik!" Dia bodo amat jalan ninggalin Mingyu, Eunwoo dan dua orang lainnya yang masih saling menertawakan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gak dikembaliin?"

Jaehyun ngegeleng buat jawab pertanyaan Jungkook yang udah kering nungguin kedua sobat jurusan ipa nya di deket pohon biasa.

"Bentar ya aku telfon kak Wonu dulu barangkali dia punya celana cadangan"

"Makasih Jeon Jungkook sayang, kau menyelamatkan pacarku"

"Mingyu najis ih kenapa sih hari ini" jawab Jaehyun.

"Akutuh lagi belajar gombal Jay, belajar jadi romantis"

"Buat apa emang?" Tanya Jungkook ikut penasaran, temennya yang biasa cuma tertarik sama karakter kartun dan ngegombal pas chat sama sesama dotA lovers sampe dicaci maki sebelum mulai main ini mau belajar ngegombal di dunia nyata?

"Jadi, pas di sekolah tadi ada kakak tingkat yang unyu ehehehe"

"Sumpah siitem jatuh cinta?" Koor Jaehyun sama Jungkook sampe gak sadar sarung Jaehyun meluncur bebas kebawah. Merosot.

"AAAAHHH ADA ORANG MESUM DEPAN SEKOLAH"

.

"JAY, SARUNG MU JAY"

.

.

.

.

Jaehyun dugdugser.

Gara-gara insiden beberapa anak kelas 2 cewek yang teriak pas liat kolor biru laut Jaehyun didepan gerbang sekolah tadi, dia diseret ke ruangan osis.

"Kenapa kamu pakek sarung?"

Nah ini nih, yang bikin Jaehyun dugdugser

"Kemaren ngatain Ten, sekarang pakek sarung, besok apa? Mau nyanyi jaran goyang didepan kelas?"

Si Jay masih nundukkin kepalanya. Bukan, bukan takut. Dia lagi senyum-senyum.

Yaiyalah senyum-senyum ini yang ngomong sama dia kakak jangkung lho... iyaa yang ituu... yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua osis ehehehe jadi malu Jaehyun tuh dihukum sama gebetan.

"Jawab woy"

"Eh.. ini lho kak jangkung. Eh..."

Mampus salah manggil

"Kamu manggil saya apa? Kayaknya kamu hobi bikin nama julukan ya buat kakak tingkat? Kamu gak dengerin kan waktu panitia MOPD sama Osis perkenalan didepan mimbar pas hari pertama masa MOPD?"

Jaehyun tercyduk.

"Celana kamu mana?" Tanya si kak jangkung lagi

"Diambil kak Mochi kak, eh mampus"

Jaehyun salah ngomong pt.2

"Kak mochi? Tsk... push up 100 kali"

"Baik kak, tapi masa saya push up pake sarung?"

"Berani jawab kamu ya anak kelas satu! Push up 150 kali"

.

.

Johnny liatin adik tingkatnya yang punya lesung pipi manis itu push up di depan dia. Gak tega sih hukum-hukum anak orang, apalagi push up nya banyak, tapi beda cerita sama Jung Jaehyun ini, dia udah banyak kesahalan /menurut laporan Ten sama Yuta/ padahal baru mos hari ke-2, jadi dia kudu didisiplinkan.

Harusnya ini pekerjaan Wonwoo selaku ketua, tapi Johnny tau anak kelas 11 itu kakak temennya si Jaehyun /ini informasi juga dia tau dari Ten/ jadi, karena dikhawatirkan terjadi nepotisme, Johnny sebagai wakil lah yang turun tangan.

Jaehyun ini, keliatan anak rumah baik-baik lho.

'Awas ketipu sama tampang malaikatnya John, dia ini bak pengabdi bangtan.. eh, setan'

Inget pesan Ten, 'hmm dasar kids jaman now penampilan menipu, kaya author ff ini' pikir Johnny kemudian membuang sedikit rasa ibanya.

"Kak, Jay taq kuad lagi kak" kata si Jaehyun atau Jay sambil ngos-ngosan

"Baru 60 udah loyo, buru naik satu dua satu..."

" .hhh" Jaehyun cuma ngos ngosan

"Payah! Posisi setengah push up 30 detik"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya ampun anak mamaaaaa... kamu kenapa Jay?"

Mama Jessica shock waktu liat anaknya yang paling ganteng ngalahin Aliando ini dateng-dateng langsung rebahin diri di sofa

"Kamu semenjak MOPD kalau pulang sekolah kucel terus sih, Jay"

"Tadi Jay dihukum lagi mah, suruh push up" adu si anak

Mamah Jessica lebih shock pas liat ada bolongan gede dicelana anaknya, bagian pantat bawah hampir selangkangan.

"Ini celana kamu sobek? Kamu pulang pake celana sobek? Kok celana kamu jadi kaya skinny jeans begini sih? Perasaan kemaren gombrang. Kamu tambah BB lagi ya?" Tanya mamahnya gak bisa di rem

"Mamah ah anaknya lagi sebel malah ditanyain BB"

.

Jadi tadi pas disekolah, abis kelar push up Jaehyun langsung nyamperin Jungkook sama Mingyu yang lagi nungguin dia di kantin sambil bawa celana cadangan Kak Wonu.

"Ini Jay, pakek aja kata si kakak, udah jarang dipakek kok, bekas kelas 1" kata Jungkook ketika itu

Jaehyun sama Mingyu meringis

"Kook, temen mu ini kan bahenol dibagian pantat nah, kalau kakakmu kan kaya trip..."

PLAK /Jungkook nampar Mingyu/

"...plek"

"Aku coba dulu deh Kook, semoga muat ya ehehehe" kata Jaehyun, dia takut di tampar Jungkook juga kalau bilang size celana kakaknya kecil banget.

.

"GAK MUAAAATTTTTTT" -Jaehyun, sibahenol di pantat 2k17

"JANGAN DIPAKSA JAY, SOBEK KAN AAAHHH SOBEK..." -Jungkook, sibahenol dipantat since 1997

"YAWLAH SOBEKNYA DI PANTAT HAHAHAHAHAHA" -Mingyu, si seme yang berteman dengan 2 uke bahenol di pantat

"PESEN GOJEK AJA PULANGNYA TEM PESENIN GOJEK. GAK MUNGKIN JAY PULANG NAIK BUS" -Jungkook yanq lelah

.

.

.

.

Jadi gitulah pemirsa, kenapa mamahnya Jay bilang celana Jay kok rada kecilan. Itu bukan punya dia, itu punya kak Wonu, yang punya dia masih di sita kak Ten. Untung holkay, seragamnya punya banyak dirumah wkwkwk

"Ternyata dia muka malaikat hati iblis, masa aku udah mohon ampun-ampun tetep aja dihukum sih" Jaehyun bermonolog dikamarnya sambil manyun-manyun.

Kakak jangkung ternyata gak sebaik yang dia kira.

Sama nyebelin kaya panitia MOPD dan anggota osis yang lainnya.

"Awalnya kukira kau berbeda... ku kira kau adalah sebuah sosok..." Jaehyun irama

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya ampun Jaehyun... kemaren pake sabuk smash sekarang pake gelang one direction"

Hah? Gelang one direction? Perasaan ini gelang biasa deh, Jaehyun beli kapelan sama ke-2 sahabatnya.

Dan fyi, dari hari pertama Jaehyun emang pakek gelang itu, terus baru hari ini si kak Ten mempermasalahin? Bener-bener cari masalah sama Jaehyun

"Disini sekolah dek, bukan tempat manggung boiben" kata si Yuta, cabe 2 temennya si Ten.

Hari ini, Jaehyun dihukum lagi pemirsah. Iya. Karena doi semalem abis ngomel-ngomel langsung tidur dan lupa bikin surat cinta buat kakak tingkat yang harus dikumpulin hari ini, hari terakhir MOPD.

"Anu kak, hmmm... ini kemaren juga saya pake kok"

"Iya terus kenapa? Kamu mau bilang kalau kemaren kostum kamu lebih pas buat manggung? Pake sarung?"

Ingin ku tonjok si Ten pornkul pornkul ini, batin Jaehyun yang tercakiti dalam hati

"Push up 20 kali"

Push up lagi, Jaehyun lama-lama bisa punya lengan kaya Ade ray deh.

.

.

.

.

.

Eunwoo senyum pas Jaehyun duduk disebelahnya

"Apakah kamu merasakan dahaga?"

"Iya nu, haus nih tapi males ke kantin, capek" jawab Jaehyun sambil lap keringetnya pake tissue

"Tidak perlu risau, kawanku. Aku membawa minum dari rumahku. Besok, lebih baik kau juga membawanya karena lebih sehat dan hemat"

Cringg, Eunwoo senyum.

/YAWLAH NU JANGAN SENYUM DONGGG AUTHOR AMBYAAARRR/

"Makasih ya nu"

"Iya, sama-sama kawan ku"

.

.

"Eh Seokmin"

Mingyu dikacangin

"Woy Seokmin Seokmin"

Mingyu masih dikacangin, temen sekelasnya yang bernama Seokmin itu masih fokus liatin interaksi Jaehyun sama Eunwoo

"Gyu, yang putih abis dihukum itu temen mu kan?" Kata Seokmin akhirnya

"Naksir si Jay kamu? Gak boleh gak boleh" jawab Mingyu. Bukan apa-apa ketiga sahabat ini tuh saling protektif satu sama lain. Kalau ada yang suka sama salah satu anggota tri genk gonk ini, siap-siap aja hadapin 2 sahabatnya dulu.

Waktu SD aja Mingyu sama Jaehyun sempet bikin kak Jimin, kakak kelas mereka yang naksir Jungkook nyebur ke empang. Mereka bukan jahat, cuma peduli dan saling sayang udah kaya saudara kandung.

Mingyu sama Jaehyun gak mau kalau Jungkook dapet yang gak baik, Jimin itu dulu suka fap-fap di warnet di selingi main point blank kalau pulang sekolah/ini informasi dari Mingyu yang punya kebiasaan sama wkwkwk/, jadi kak Jimin gak baik buat Jungkook yang saat itu masih polos-polos bloon.

Begitupula Jungkook sama Jaehyun yang ngotot jodohin Mingyu sama kak Wonu karena katanya Mingyu emang cuma bisa dijinakkan sulung Jeon itu.

Kalau Jaehyun sih, Mingyu sama Jungkook belum pernah ngelakuin apa-apa. Karena anak itu belum pernah naksir/ditaksir orang.

Makanya sekarang, pas Seokmin ngomong gitu, Mingyu langsung siaga 1. Apalagi si Jaehyun newbie.

"Bukan setan ku sayang. Aku suka temen sebangkunya ehehehe"

Huft.. lega Mingyu tuh. Seokmin ini tampangnya leh ugha sih kalau disandingin sama Jaehyun. Tapi kelakuannya absurd, kan kasian Jaehyun nantinya.

"Kenal gak? Bilang si putih dong suruh kenalin si kacamata sama aku ehehehe"

"Si putih, emang temen ku kucing apa. Jay namanya. Yang sebelahnya itu, kemaren sih Jay manggil dia Nunu Nunu gitu deh"

"Adem ya gyu mukanya... ya meskipun cupu sih ehehehe" Seokmin masih mandangin sambil senyum senyum.

"Yeuu gila dasar"

Seokmin cuma cengar-cengir aja nanggepin hinaan Mingyu.

"Min, mau dibantuin kenalan sama Nunu?" Tanya Mingyu "Batuin aink kenalan sama kakak kelas yang rambutnya coklat madu sama matanya kayak kucing dulu ya ehehehe"

"Eh beruang sawah, itu kok ciri-cirinya mirip kak Joshua?" -seokmin

"Ya emang Joshua Hong sayang okmin"

"Siap deh gampang dia tetangga ku kok"

"Sama kakak tingkat yang rambutnya panjang sama galak nya sekalian ya Min" -Kim Mingyu, playboy antar galaxy 2k17

"Yeuuu...edan punya temen wkwkwk"

TBC

Hai hai haii... lama tak berjumpa dengan jegun ya hmmm...

Aku tetep lanjutin ff ini kok, walaupun lama pake banget updatenya maafin ya sayang-sayangku semuanyaaaa...

Oh ya, masih ada yang nungguin gak nih ff micin ini?

Jegun meengucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat semua yang udah favs,follows dan reviwew ff unfaedah ini.

Ff ini chapnya gak terlalu banyak kok, semoga huhuhu

Akhir kata,

Iloveyou

Ilovejungjaehyuntoo

Leejegun


End file.
